


I'm here to stay

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Before he could say anything else, you gave him a full slap on the face.“That’s for leaving.” You affirmed in anger.Surprising him, you pulled him into a kiss, the first you’d shared in the longest time.Steve pulled you tightly by your waist, almost fusing you two with the force of his grip.“And I guess this is for coming back.” He muttered after you pulled away to breathe.“Don’t ever, ever, leave again.”





	I'm here to stay

“I’ll take good care of them, Mrs Captain,” Peter affirmed, and you chuckled at the nickname he had given you.

“Be careful.” You reminded the teen. “She can be really strong and drag you around. And give them both water, it is hot outside.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Parker nodded, blushing when you kissed his cheek before kissing your son’s forehead and petting Victory.

“Bye, mummy,” Sebastian said with a smile, waving goodbye as he left, holding Peter’s had tightly.

“Have fun.” You said back. “Lunch will be ready when you’re back.”

When they left, you walked back into the kitchen you shared with the rest of the team. After his aunt found out he was Spiderman, Peter spent most of his weekends in the compound and your older son had developed a very clear crush on him and followed him around all the time like a puppy.

You were in a very cheerful mood, even humming a song while putting dinner in the oven and preparing Steven’s formula. At least until you saw a figure in his room through the security camera.

You had never teleported so fast into a place so quickly and the stranger didn’t have any time to step closer to your baby’s crib before you slammed them against the wall with your powers.

“Oh damn.” The voice you knew too well exclaimed in a sound of pain. “I missed how fast and strong you can be.”

You stared at the man a few steps from you with wide eyes.

“Steve?!”

Pressed against the wall and looking a mixture of happy, in pain and terrified, your husband smiled.

“Hey, Y/N.”

You released him quickly and he walked to your direction with a huge smile on his face.

With a full beard and long hair, Steve looked much older than even in front of you and you didn’t know if you could cry or laugh in happiness.

“Are you real?” You whispered, feeling tears falling from your eyes as you reached out to touch his face.

“As real as I can get.”

Before he could say anything else, you gave him a full slap on the face.

“That’s for leaving.” You affirmed in anger.

Surprising him, you pulled him into a kiss, the first you’d shared in the longest time.

Steve pulled you tightly by your waist, almost fusing you two with the force of his grip.

“And I guess this is for coming back.” He muttered after you pulled away to breathe.

“Don’t ever,  _ever,_ leave again.” You slapped his chest.

Steve smiled, kissing you again several times until you pulled away again.

“Steven’s baby bottle.” You exclaimed before teleporting to the kitchen and leaving him in the room for a moment, finding that FRIDAY had already turned off the heater, which quickly got you thanking her.

“You’re welcome, Mrs Stark.”

Steve entered the kitchen holding your awaken baby in his arms and smiling at him openly.

“He is growing so fast.” He muttered. “He still has my eyes.”

“And your appetite.” You pointed, using your telekinesis to start the second bottle while finishing the first.

Every single minute you paused your actions to kiss Steve. You couldn’t stop yourself; you were head over heels for his presence.

“Why are you here, Steve?” You finally questioned, stopping with the first bottle in hand and Steve raised his eyes to you.

“I’m here to stay.” He affirmed, looking at you in the eyes. “I talked to Tony and… Well… I’m not Captain America anymore.”

Your jaw dropped in surprise for a moment and you looked for words.

“I just want to stay with my family.” He looked at Steven.

You hugged him in a rush, surprising Steve and moving away in order not to squeeze the baby in his arms.

“You’re staying.” You exclaimed.

“Forever.” He nodded. “I’m not leaving.”

You opened an even large smile and turned around in surprise when the childish voice filled the room.

“Daddy!” Sebastian exclaimed and Steve quickly gave you the baby, opening his arms for the boy to hug him while a surprised Peter stood away with Victory.

“Sebastian! Look at you.” He exclaimed, standing up and kissing his face several times. “I missed you so much, son!”

“I didn’t know you were back.” Your son exclaimed.

“Well, I’ve just got home and guess what?”

“What?” He questioned, brown eyes huge while staring at his dad.

“I’m done fighting the bad guys and I’m gonna stay with you now.”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped and your son stared at his father.

“For real?”

“For real,” Steve confirmed. “Uncle Sam is back, aunt Wanda is back…”

You bounded Steven for a moment when your baby started complaining and reaching out for his bottle, smiling when positioning it in his mouth.

You only looked up when Peter cleared his throat.

“I’m just gonna…” The boy struggled.

“Wash your hands and call the others.” You interrupted him. “Lunch is ready.”

Steve looked at you in surprise, and you could see how he was a bit hesitant.

“Are you sure, doll?”

“Of course.” You turned to him. “We are a family again; there is nothing better than a family reunion to celebrate it.”

He put Sebastian down and helped Steven into his arms, interrupting his feeding for a moment and having your baby pouting in response.

“Wait, how do I do this?” Your husband questioned.

“Sebastian can help you.” You messed with your older son’s hair. “Right, Seb?”

He nodded quickly and you handled him the second bottle.

“Go help daddy.” You kissed his temple and turned to Peter. “Parker, come help me. We have a lot to do.”


End file.
